


Red

by myshya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Tendou Satori best man, Tendou Satori loves you, haikyuu angst, is it obvious that I'm hurting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshya/pseuds/myshya
Summary: Tendou really hates the colour red
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> tw: bullying, suicide, mentions of blood
> 
> Please seek out help! You are precious, and believe me, there are people who love you, who care about you, who appreciate you.  
> Originally posted on xmyshya.tumblr.com

He used to hate red. Red was the colour of hate. It made Tendou stand out too much, and other kids made sure to remind him about it. About being a red-haired, red-eyed monster. It felt like loneliness, like not being invited to play, not being welcome in the little groups, not being worthy of standing on the tiny court with the tiny net.

He didn’t even notice when it evolved into an icy rage, consuming his growing being. Now he was on top of the world, he was the one knocking everyone around down, he was the one to watch his enemies become miserable. Colour red meant fear and power. It meant having others crawl before his fiery red hair, under his burning gaze.

He learned to love the colour after meeting you. All his past was replaced with the red petals on your sundress when he saw you for the first time. With the red dust on your cheeks when you told him he was beautiful and special. With your red lipstick leaving a mark on his cheek after your first date. With your red nails trailing his back in red stripes when you stayed the night. Red was the colour of love and passion, and became his favourite one.

But now, red is the colour of devastation. It means having his heart ripped out and dreams shattered. It’s weighted with unsaid “I love you”s and screams stuck in his throat. It paints his mind in insanity when he finally understands what he sees. You left him. The love of his life, the only one who ever loved him. He thinks you won’t need the roses he bought for you, since your wrists are blooming so beautifully. You won’t need his hugs, when you’re embraced in a puddle of red. How foolish of him to think that you were his forever. His maniacal laugh turns into hysterical sob, as he considers following you.


End file.
